


There's warm Soup at Home

by Just_A_Lazy_Potato



Series: Undertale Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, Hypothermia, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), sans freezes..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lazy_Potato/pseuds/Just_A_Lazy_Potato
Summary: (Underswap) Sans went out for his patrol,Papyrus had warned him not to,,, had warned him that a big blizzard was rolling in.But Sans hadn't listened had he..
Series: Undertale Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174961
Kudos: 3





	There's warm Soup at Home

**Author's Note:**

> content warning: US!Sans dies of Hypothermia, it's not explicitly described, but ya know... 
> 
> Some of the Symptoms of Hypothermia:  
> -Shivering  
> -Numbness  
> -Drowsiness.  
> -Shivering stops  
> -Extreme exhaustion and tiredness  
> -Feeling warm

..  
A fact about skeleton monsters is that, contrary to popular belief, they can feel temperature.  
That is, unless they were extremely low on magic ,or the temperatures are to extreme.  
dangerously extreme.. 

You see, although skeleton monsters are one of the most durable kinds of monsters, if these two conditions were to happen at the same time the results would most likely be risky at best , , and very grim at worst.

..  
.....  
..  
He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers.

It was something he noticed a little while ago, ,  
, ,that his fingers were numb.

..

Papyrus had told him to stay inside today.  
Had told him that a big storm was about to roll in.

..  
But sans hadn't listened, had he.

He was just going to do his patrol rounds and then head home,wasn't planning on staying out long.  
He is shivering harder then the snowdin winds normally make him.  
Papyrus said that he would even have a warm bowl of soup ready for him by the time he got home.

..Papyrus had been right about the storm.

The winds had turned sharp, and snow had started falling down in thick sheets. The storm had fully settled in while he was out on patrol. 

..But he Knew the way back, he's walked this route hundreds of times before.  
.  
.  
He's been walking through the woods for a long while, longer than it usually takes to get home… it must just be the storm slowing him down, he's definitely still going the right way.

Although he would feel a bit better about that if he could see more than an arms length in front of him with the snow. 

His hands are still numb, and his feet had gone numb as well.  
He's so tired, he can't wait to get back home.  
Papyrus is making stew after all, don't want it to get cold.

…  
He's been walking for awhile longer than it should take to get home.  
...perhaps he took the long way by accident, that must be it.  
The snow is still coming down hard enough that you can't see more than a foot in front of you.  
He must be almost home by now, he's been walking through the forest for what feels like forever.

Perhaps he could stop and rest,  
just for a moment ?…

Sans sat down by a tree, sinking part way down into the snow beneath him. The snow already settling a light covering on him, if he stays to long he might end up looking like a snow poof.

Just a quick rest and then back home.  
..

Maybe he should adjust his sleep-exercise schedule, he shouldn't be this tired…  
. . so tired.  
The weather must be getting better, it feeling a bit warmer now, he had even stopped shivering.

How strange, for it to feel so warm but still be snowing..

Oh but he much prefers being warm like this instead of cold like he was, this feels much better.  
Perhaps, he could just rest here for a little while longer?

That would probably be alright, besides he feels so warm now, it would be ok.

He so warm and so tired,  
so tired. 

He leaned his head back against the tree.  
His eyes are so heavy right now.  
..Just, a small rest…  
. . .then home to papyrus…..

…..sans closed his eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SOOOOORRY  
> D':


End file.
